Scared Of Being Happy
by starbright
Summary: Complete Rose's point of view on Bosco on his wedding day. FaithBosco shipper


Title: Scared of Being Happy 1/1

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Author's Note: This is from Rose's point of view, this is my first time doing a story from her view, so I hope it is okay. Flashbacks are in Italics

Also Jaime I wrote this story for you as I know how much you love the Rose/Bosco relationship, . Thanks for being a great friend, and always be there for me, I hope you like this.

I was starting to think that this day was never going to come, that my son would never marry. I know why he has taken so long, he thinks that I don't know, but I see it whenever he starts to get serious about a woman. He does whatever he can to ruin that relationship because he's scared.

Scared that he is going to be like his father.

That is the one thing that I know he has nothing to worry about. My son is nothing like his father. But did I ever tell him that?

No. I have never once said to him that you are going to make a good husband, that you would never hit your wife like your father did, I just assumed that he would know that.

But after the conversation that I had with him when he was going to propose, I realize how afraid he really was. My son has been through a lot in these past years, and he was always able to get through it. But that night when I looked into his eyes, I could see exactly how scared he was about it. Why didn't I ever notice that before? 

__

There was a knock at my door, and I opened it to see my son standing there with this look on his face. I couldn't figure out if he was happy or sad, or was it a mix of both. 

"Maurice, what's wrong. Come in." I said. "I didn't know who else to come to." Bosco said, as he walked over to the couch.

I followed him and sat down next to him.

He turned to me. "I think I'm going to ask her to marry me." I looked at him with this big smile on my face, as I pulled him into a hug. "That's great news; I'm finally going to get my grandkids." But as I looked up at my son, I saw a look that I have never really seen before, he looked afraid.

"Why aren't you happy about it?" I asked, as I looked at him.

"You're going to ask the woman that you love to marry you, so why don't you look happier about it?"

Bosco stood up and walked over to the window, and sighed.

I followed him. "Do you not love her?"

He turned around. "I love her with all my heart, Ma, that's why I'm not sure this is a good idea."

"You lost me there, if you love her with all your heart, why do you think it is a bad idea? I know you aren't one to commit to one woman, Maurice, but you have to settle down one day."

"It's not that, Ma. I know I love her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."\

I was starting to get annoyed with my son, he wasn't making any sense.

"What is then? Because from the sound of it, it sounds like you love her and you want to marry her, so what's the problem?"

"Because I'm going to hurt her."

"What?" I said with this confused look on my face. How could he ever think that?

Bosco then sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything." he said, as he grabbed his jacket.

I grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting you go, Maurice when you are upset like this. Why would you ever think that you would hurt her?"

Bosco turned to me. "It's nothing, Ma. I didn't mean it, it just came out." 

"You must have thought about it." I said, as I grabbed his hand. "You would never hurt her, you love her." 

"Dad was supposed to love you, but he end up hurting you."

"So this is all about your father? You have to get over what happened."

Bosco looked at him with this mad look on his face. "Get over. How the hell am I suppose to get over my father hitting my mother, and that I'm going to end up exactly like him."

"Maurice Boscorelli, you are the kindest man that I have ever met! You have your moments where you can be a jerk, but I know that you would never ever lay a hand on any woman. Just because your father was abusive, that doesn't mean that you will be."

"But how do you know that, Ma?" 

"Because you are my son, I know you." I said, as I pulled my arms around him. I looked into his eyes and could see how afraid he was, I didn't know what I could say to reassure him. If there really was anything I could say in a moment like this.

"Ma. I'm scared. I don't want to hurt her like dad did to you." I looked at him. "You are going to hurt her more by not being truthful to her. She needs to know how you feel before you even think about proposing to her.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can." I told him. "Being married is a big step. She needs to know how scared you are about it, because if you don't, she is going to think that you just don't want to commit to her. Do you really want her to think that?"

"It would be better than hurting her."

"Okay Maurice, if you really believe that, why did you end up a cop instead of a drug addict like your brother?"

"This is totally different, Ma, and you know it."

"No, Maurice, there is no difference. Both you and Michael went through the exact same thing, but you both dealt with it differently. It's the same thing with your father and you. You might be related to each other by blood, but you are two totally different people. So you can't think that you are going to hit your wife like your father did. You have to believe in yourself. 

Maurice then hugged me. "I really need to go home now," he said, as he grabbed his jacket. I placed a hand on his shoulder. " I love you, Maurice. Just talk to her." He nodded as he walked out of the apartment.

I sighed, as I watched my son walk towards his car, I hope for his sake that he talks to her because he deserve to be happy. He has dealt with enough sadness in his life. 

A tear then fell down my cheek, as I thought about the night that Maurice came to me, so afraid to propose, because he thought that he would end up hitting his wife like his father. Why didn't I ever notice that before? What kind of mother am I?

"Ma. " Bosco said to me, as he walked up to me. "You're suppose to cry after the wedding, not before."

I turned around and I saw my son standing in front of me.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?" I asked.

"The wedding isn't for another few hours."

I smiled at him. "You don't want to be late for your own wedding."

"I'm not going to be late, Ma." Bosco said, with a smile.

"Well I still think that we should be leaving soon." I said. "You don't want to keep Faith waiting do you?"

"I never thanked you."

"Thanked me for what?" I said. 

He looked at me. "For that night when I was unsure about proposing."

"You did the right thing and talked to her like I said. She understood didn't she?"

Bosco smiled at me. "She did more than understood, she helped me, Ma. I can't believe how lucky I am to have her. I never thought that Faith and I would be getting married, I didn't think that we would ever be best friends, but now I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I always knew that there was something special about her. Took you long enough to figure that out."

"I always knew that Faith was special, I just didn't know that I love her like this."

I place a hand on my son's shoulder. "I think you always knew it, but you just didn't want to admit it."

"That's not true." 

"Then why did you jump in front of four bullets for her, Maurice. If you didn't love her then?"

"She was a married woman. how could I have been in love with a married woman?" 

I smiled slightly. "Easy. You are a gentleman and didn't do anything about it. But that doesn't matter now because you two are together."

"Now I really have to get ready or we will be late."

As Bosco was heading towards the bathroom, I called out to him. "Maurice."

He turned around. "Yeah."

"You're going to be a great husband, Faith's lucky to have you." He smiled at me. "Thanks, Ma." he said, as he headed into the bathroom.

Hours later,

I was listening to Bosco's best man, his old co-worker, Ty Davis give a toast to him, when suddenly we hear someone barge into the room. "Why didn't you invite your old man to your wedding, are you embarrassed about me?"

I turned around and saw my ex-husband. He had no right being here.

"Leave." I told him, as I got up from my chair, and walked over to him. He looked at me. "You don't tell me what to do. You're not my wife," I saw him pull out his hand to hit me, as soon as he did that not only did my son come to help me, but his whole wedding party did.

"I think it would be best if you left." an older man said, who if I remember correctly was Bosco's old lieutenant.

"What are you going to do to me? This is my son's wedding, I can stay here if I want, right Maurice, you love your old man?"

I grabbed Anthony's hand. "Out. Now. You aren't going to ruin my son's wedding."

"You mean our son."

"He's only our son when you want something from him. Did you come to see him once when he was in the hospital? Did you sit by his bedside every morning and night praying that he would wake up? No you weren't. Did you even know that he was hurt?"

"It's not my fault that Maurice doesn't like me."

"I don't like you because of how you treated my mom. Now get out of here, before I thrown you out." Bosco said. I grabbed Anthony's arms and dragged him out of the room. 

"Now leave." I said. He looked at me. "Do you really not care that our son doesn't like me?"

"I can understand. You hurt him in more ways than one, that I never knew until a few months ago. You hurt him physically, but I never realized what else you did to him. Do I wish that everything could be different and you could change and be a great father and husband? I do, but I know that is not possible.

"You still love me."

"In some odd way, I will always love you." 

"Then take me back."

I laughed. "I'm much stronger than I use to be, I'm happy. My son is married now, no thanks to you. I'll always love you, but I will never be with you." 

Anthony then looked at me and walked away from me.

"Ma." Bosco said. I turned to him, and looked at him.

"Is he gone?" Bosco asked with this disgust look on his face.

I nodded. "He is. I never meant for you and your brother to go through that, Maurice." I said softly, tears welling up in my eyes. "I loved you both so much-"

"But we still went through it, ma...it's never gonna go away."

I nodded, wiping quickly at her eyes. Looking at my oldest son as he stood before me, a small smile came across my face. "Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?

"Me?" Bosco said. 

I nodded. "I never told how proud I am of you being a cop. You make me worry all the time, but I know you are protecting people that can't do it themselves. That's not the only reason that I'm proud of you, I'm proud of what you did today. I know how hard it was for you, but you are nothing like your father. You're going to be a great husband and an amazing father."

"I love you." Bosco said, as he hugged me.

I then started to cry. "I can't believe that you are married."

"Neither can I." Bosco replied. "I really did it, I'm finally committed to one woman." I grinned at my son, who had this smile on his face. "

"I knew that you would do it one day. What are you still doing out here? Stop talking to your mom and go be with your wife."

As I watched my son walk over to Faith and dance with her, I realized then that Maurice had finally stopped being scared, and was finally happy.

The End


End file.
